A Revenge Pact Between Enemies
by LUVANIME17
Summary: Kai is a young teen who has just committed murder and cannot seem to find peace. Along the way she meets an Uchiha who seems to be set on the same path as her. But will their differences bring them together, or tear them apart..?
1. Prologue: Unanswered Questions

**Summary:** **Kai is a young teen who has just committed murder and cannot seem to find peace. Along the way she meets an Uchiha who seems to be set on the same path as her. But will their differences bring them together, or tear them apart..?**

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the characters in Naruto. Please feel free to comment or rate this story! Thanks!  
-LUVANIME17**

"**A Revenge Pact Between Enemies..."**

_**Prologue:**_

_As she sat there,_

_She watched the clock, tick tock tick tock…_

_as the clock ticked her stomach felt like it was going to rot…_

_And so do you,_

_And so do you,_

_In this pit of hell you encircle yourself in._

_You wait for her to go..._

_Time seems to stop for a moment,_

_Until you finally realize it,_

_You paced to make a connection,_

_But she didn't even know,_

_What that feeling that lingered in the pit of her stomach was._

_The house begin to annoy her, she needed something more,_

_Something more visible to hold onto,_

_something to save her from his wrath._

_She needed to flee…._

_But of course she didn't notice, the front door slam shut._

_Too late to think of a plan, she decided it was better to face the abrupt,_

_The abruptness of his reoccurrence for the second time that day._

_For a moment,_

_Time began to slow down, and until she realized..._

_He appeared right in front of her with eyes glossy and petrified_

_She seemed scared but also apparently curious..._

_His breathe reeked of alcohol and his body smelled like pot._

_But soon enough,_

_A scream then filled the air, while the neighbors didn't even dare,_

_To knock on the door and see what was wrong._

_They all knew that family to well,_

_If you went over to check, you're better off rotting in hell_

_Whatever what was done_

_Last night,_

_Was soon forgotten, or needed to be forgotten for the least._

_She thought about the situation currently and new the reason why,_

_When everything started to come at her at the age of nine._

_Kai decided to shake off the thoughts of life at home,_

_Train herself, to become strong._

_One day she would get her revenge, and the thirst would be quenched._

_But until now it was better off to go to the academy and leave things unsaid._

_There in the least she would discover someone she would get to know,_

_Someone who would share her thirst for power and revenge,_

_Creating a type of bond, lasting forever or until it needed to end..._


	2. A Life Such As Myself

**Chapter One: A Life Such As Myself**

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters in Naruto. I do own Kai, and Ren. Thanks**

**K**ai needed to get her head on straight. She woke up with that same dream, same voice repeating over, and over inside her head. Everyday she woke up with the same feelings of anger and confusion, and she couldn't explain to herself why. She slowly brushed the feelings off once she got off of the bed as usual. Thinking of more important thoughts, like the plot she had set for the future._  
This is ridiculous now_, she thought to herself. _I must toss away these feelings in order to become stronger. In order to be able to get my revenge.  
_She thought more over to herself silently. Her father must not know what she was scheming for the future; the date she had set , after graduation from the academy. She stared at the calendar she had hung on the wall with the date circled in red. November 21st. Then gazing at her alarm clock she noticed the time, nine forty three in the morning. Shock immediately overwhelmed her, she could not believe that she was late to the academy. Never in her life had she ever been late to the academy before. Iruka sensei for sure would kill her, once she arrived to class. She decided to throw on some clothes, brush her teeth, and hair, then run out the door. But before she could rush out the door, she would have to sneak by her half-asleep drunken father of hers. She became a pro at sneaking out of the house, because her father could not detect her chakra in a drunken state.

Every since her mother and sister were killed by rogue ninja that invaded her home, her father has been getting drunk everyday ever since. She couldn't stand the sight of him. His very being burned to the very core of her hate for him that was somewhere lodged inside her.  
Kai snuck past her father while he seemed to be passed out on the sofa. She breathed a sigh of relief and then silently closed the door and ran towards the academy. Once she got there she quietly walked down the hallway until she appeared in front of her classroom's door. She peered through the little glass window next to the classroom door, she saw that Iruka sensei was facing the chalk board. Kai took this opportunity to sneak into the room, while finding her seat, and sitting in it before he could notice her ever being gone. Just when Kai's plan was about to go through he heard her name being called out.

"Oh nice to see you Matsuki Kai." Iruka smiled a sheepish grin, while catching her sitting down in her seat.

"A...about that. I was running a little late this morning sensei. Sorry." Kai tried to reason, with a smile on her face.

"I see." Iruka responded. " Just don't let it happen again..." he concluded.

"Hai, Hai." Kai responded. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god I didn't get a detention._ She thought to herself with relief.

"Oh and by the way Kai" Iruka added. "Do you want to server your detention today or tomorrow?"

_Dammit! _Kai thought. So much for not having detention. Her father will kill her if she wasn't home right after school. He always had a knack for making sure she was home right on time.

"How about today." Kai responded seeing it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Today it is." Iruka replied.

With that the bell rang loudly and suddenly noise of other students filled the air. It was the end of second hour, and Kai had combat practice next, right before lunch. Kai stood up from her desk and began to collect her things, before heading out of the classroom. But before she could leave, a pair of hands had stopped her, grabbing at her wrists. Kai looked up with disgust wondering who had the nerve to touch her without her permission.

"Hey Kai." A boy with silver hair and eyes spoke with a smirk. She noticed it was Ren, a boy who often would ask her for help on the homework. Only this time it didn't look like he wanted homework advice, but trouble.

"What is it Ren?" Kai tried to sound fine but inside, she knew something was weird about Ren wanting to talk to her.

"Remember how last night you were supposed to come over, and help me study for my exam?" Ren asked annoyed. _Oh shit._ Kai thought. She completely forgot she was asked to help Ren to study for his exam. Last nights memories began to sink in, only she wouldn't be able to use them as an excuse for the no show. Ren wouldn't understand and neither would anyone else, when your father practically beats you for a living.

"Ren...Ren I am so sorr..."Kai tried to sound apologetic until a fist she didn't even see coming, smashed her in the face, before she had the chance to finish what she had to say. Dropping down to grab her face while she tried to hold back tears, a swift kick came from the front and hit into her abdomen. She became defenseless one of her many reactions when it came to the abuse she was used to. Tears began to sting her eyes as Kai tried to not scream out in pain. Why was Ren beating her up for a mere exam?

"Stupid Bitch." Ren commented angrily before leaving Kai in the room alone. Kai waited for his footsteps to retreat before beginning to move at all. She tried to wipe away her tears. She was so sick and tired of being mistreated and used. She hated the feeling that everyone that came into contact with her seemed to hate her. Sure she would act cocky a lot of times, but of course she was one of the strongest in her class. She was left gripping her bloody nose, and her stomach.

"Are you just gonna take that?" A low voice spoke several inches from Kai. She felt his presence, but it wasn't Ren this time, it was somebody else standing in the doorway of the classroom. It was that other kid, who always kept to himself. The Uchiha that was in many of her classes.

"I'm used to it. So I guess it doesn't really matter. Plus this doesn't concern you." Kai commented as she got up. She was somewhat annoyed with the Uchiha, speaking to her like this for some reason.

"Fine. Do what you want. But I'm just advising you to watch out for yourself." The Uchiha spoke again. He started heading out of the doorway, before Kai stopped him.

"By the way I didn't catch your name." Kai replied with a smirk plastered on her face. She began to become amused by this conversation.

"Its Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He spoke again smirking as well, and with that he left Kai alone to recollect her thoughts by herself.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _She thought. _Interesting._


	3. When Things Go From Worse to Worse

Kai headed off towards her next class: Combat Class. While still having his name branded in her mind for the moment. _Sasuke Uchiha_ she thought again. _Why does he intrigue me?_ Kai shook her head while thinking. I have more important things to worry about she realized. Like how in the hell am I supposed to go home after I serve my detention? My father is going to fucking flip when he realizes I'm not home in time as usual. Kai thought again. If there was one thing she could never do was stay after school, otherwise her punishment at home would be more severe than usual. She could only imagine what the punishments would be, and indeed it was something she did not want to know or find out. Maybe there is a way to convince Iruka to not let me serve the detention she thought. No that sounds to good to be true. With a pout beginning to form on her face, she walked into her combat class. Already the boys and girls were seperated in their attendance lines. Kai walked over the girls line and stood next to Hinata. Hinata was a girl Kai always seemed to get along with. She never asked to many questions and liked to keep to herself like Kai. Maybe that's why the two had a good friendship together.  
"Hello Kai-chan..." Hinata smiled weakly while greeting the boney girl.

"Hello Hinata-chan.." Kai greeted happily before beginning to lean against the wall, while there teacher was taking attendance. One by one the teacher called out the students names. Nobody ever knew why the teacher seperated the boys and girls into two different lines. It made no sense to the students whatsoever. Most of the teachers thought it was because she was just plain crazy. One by one the teachers called out the names...

"Sakura!"

"Here"

"Hinata"

"Here"

"Kenji"

"Here"

"Uriel"

"Here"

"Kai"

"Here" she called.

"Naruto"

"Here"

Eventually the teacher got down towards the bottom of the list, and thats when she called his name. His name stuck out like a thorn. Kai's thoughts began to explode from her head, once she heard his name again.

"Sasuke"

"Here" He replied with a sound of annoyance in his voice.

Kai never noticed him, until her occurrence with him today. She couldn't stop thinking of why he always sounded annoyed. She figured once attendance was done she would ask Hinata why Sasuke always sounded the way she did. Maybe she had answers.

"Alright Class!" The Teacher called. "Today we are going to spar, one on one with a partner. Make sure you guys don't try to kill each other! Now Go!" The Teacher commanded.

Everyone got into partners, getting ready to spar once it was time. Hinata paired up with Kai as usual, but Hinata noticed Kai was in deep thought and decided to wake her from it.

"hey Kai..." Hinata stuttered. " What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Hinata I was wondering..." Kai trailed off for a moment trying to collect her thoughts together. "Why is Sasuke the way he is? Do you know if something happened?" Kai asked trying not to sound to interested in the statement.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Sakura came over clearly overhearing the conversation between Hinata and Kai.

"Know what?" Kai asked questionably not having a clue what she was talking about.

"His entire clan was murdered a few years ago..."Sakura whispered sadly. "He doesn't like talking about, but its best to pretend like you didn't know and not to treat him any different." Sakura added in.

"Oh..." Kai replied taken off guard. She had no clue such a tradegy occurred, when she first moved to Konoha, she heard a bunch of conversations of something bad that really happened, but she didn't know it was something as bad as that. She thought it was just pure gossip when she moved over to Konoha, not an actual event.

"Yeah..."Sakura added. " Like I said, You didn't hear it from me..." And with that Sakura finished and walked away from the two ,and began to spar with her own partner.

After everyone was done sparring combat class had ended. Gathering her things, Kai met with Hinata and went out to the courtyard for lunch. They enjoyed lunch together usually everyday unless Hinata had to go home for lunch; which was occausional. Just when Kai was about to get her lunch from her bag, she remembered she forgot to pack it because she was running late for school; and father didn't go grocery shopping yet, because he was too busy getting hammered at home for the moment. Kai sighed it would be another day without a meal, because lunch time was the only time she was allowed to eat because her father believed in not feeding her at home. He believed she was to fat to be fed, even though Kai was a mere skin and bones. She was never criticized for the way she looked except by Hinata, and her other girl classmates. Hinata looked up at Kai realizing she was not eating again.

"Kai! Where is your lunch?" Hinata asked sadly, realizing her friend did not have a lunch in front of her.

"I'm not really that hungry.."Kai lied. But her lies seemed more and more convincing to Hinata everyday.

"Are you sure you don't want to share?" Hinata asked sympathetically. Gesturing her bento box towards Kai.

"No, No Hinata. Really I'm fine. I had a big breakfest." Kai lied again to her friend. She always hated lying but its the best thing to do to keep the truth from coming out.

After watching Hinata eat her lunch the bell rang, and it was time to go to her last three classes before it woud be time for school to end.. But not for Kai, she still had her detention to serve after school. She still tried to think ways out of it. But it all still came to the same conclusion, arriving home late.

When her last three classes were over Kai looked at the clock and it was almost six o'clock. She started to head back to Iruka sensei's room to where she would have to server her detention. Once upon arriving, Kai was greeted by Iruka himself.

"Hello Kai." Iruka spoke with a smirk on his face. " Ready to serve your detention I see."

"Hai. Iruka sensei." Kai spoke monotously. She dreaded the thought of serving the detention.

"Well let's get started by cleaning the room." Iruka commented.

After two hours of cleaning, Iruka finally looked at the clock seeing what time it was and realized it was time for Kai to go home.

"Hey Kai." Iruka called out.  
"Yes sensei." Kai sighed thinking he was going to give her more cleaning to do.

"You can go home. Detention is served." He replied.

And with a silent cheer Kai said goodbye and raced towards home, hoping her father wouldn't realize that Kai was coming home late. But before she could hit her neighborhood, she ran right into someone or something.

"Ow..." Kai commented as she rubbed her head and mumbled a few curse words.

"Watch where you going.." The Voice spoke sounding annoyed.

"Wha..." Kai replied before looking up to see that it was Sasuke she had run into, while trying to race home. "What are you doing out here? Its like eight o clock." Kai commented.

"I go out for a nightly walk. Baka." Sasuke commented still annoyed.

"Oh..."Kai replied. She began to get lost in thoughts again while trying to come up with something to say. Sasuke a bit annoyed at the silence started to walk past her, until he saw a shadow coming towards them.  
"Hey Kai. Look out!" Sasuke yelled before grabbing Kai and pulling her to the ground with him, dodging the Kunai that became lodged in the tree next to them.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kai questioned angrilly. Then it hit her. _The Time, What is the Time?_ She thought.

"Sasuke. What Time is it?" Kai asked frantically.

"What? Why are you worried about the time all of a sudden when you almost got killed?" Sasuke asked angrilly. Obviously confused what the time had to do with being attacked.

"Sasuke! The Time! What Is the Time! " Kai yelled asking again.

"Its...Its eight o three!." Sasuke responded." I still don't see what the time has to do with it!"

The shadow began to get closer, and Kai saw from the distance the shadow looked familiar.  
"Kai..." The shadow spoke from a distance.

"Wait that killer knows your name?" Sasuke asked confused.

"That Killer is probably my dad..."Kai mumbled enough for Sasuke to hear.


End file.
